Silent Hill: Darkness Rising
by Bottle Rocket Junkie II
Summary: 4 Teenagers go on a trip to canada and end up in Silent Hill. They are at hell's door, tailored made just for them. R&R plz. Ch 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill: Darkness Rising

Foreword: Silent Hill and all Silent hill characters belong to Konami incorporated, however my characters: Alex, Mike, Couri and Oz belong to me. However they are based on real people so you can't use them. Blagh! :P

****

Chapter 1: Caught off track

__

" Visions, they come to me in my nightmares and my dreams."

-Alias X " Visions" ©2003

***

The old AMC Gremlin pressed on it's way down the road next to Toluca Lake, it's engine sputtering and protesting the drive. In its age it wasn't meant for cross-country rallies or road trips anymore, but to haul groceries or even yet a fate much more dignified; the scrap yard. The owner always tried to squeeze another year out of it, by overhauling it's engine, rotating the tires and changing the oil but to no avail it only delayed the inevitable. It's color was a faded dark blue, and even though on the outside it was in fairly good condition(except for maybe a bit of rust on the undercarriage.) But a new paintjob can't help a car that's past the point of no return. The owner simply gave it a new paint job so it wouldn't look like crap went it broke down in the middle of the street during morning rush hour.

The Gremlin's owner was named Oz, a punk from NorthEast Ohio. He had the usual suspicious green hair (very messily spiked.) which got him thrown out of a lot of places back home, because they figured he would cause trouble. In reality he was a good kid; never arrested or anything like that. He wore black baggy cargo pants, a black Nirvana hoodie, a Drop Kick Murphy's "Blackout" album T-shirt and a pair of Black and White Vans tennis shoes. On his right wrist he wore a thick-banded "Rocker" watch with the usual Black and Red independent Skate boarding star logo on it and on his other wrist, a 4 row pyramid studded armband. His left ear was pierced with a safety pin and a red and black Anarchy patch was sewn to the left arm of his hoodie.

To his right in the passenger's seat sat Couri, her forehead pressed to the glass and watching the dense forest surrounding Toluca Lake fly by. He hair was dyed jet-black, and cut to shoulder length, and she was pale as hell, which clashed with her black eyeliner. She wore a black Leather jacket, a black T-shirt and a black pair of baggy pants, along with knee high, lace up black heel boots. She was pretty thin, and wore two black arm bands on both her wrists which concealed the many slash marks she made there with a razor blade. Couri had problems, mentally and socially. That's normal coming from a broken home.

Then there were two in the back seat; Gohlke and Alex. Gohlke was pretty tall by at least 6 feet, and had some muscle forming on him. His hair was black, never combed, and he badly needed to shave of his facial hair. He wore black eyeliner smeared under his eyes, which made him look pale but not much. He wore a cheap black Wal-Mart brand trench coat, over a Black Powerman 5000 T-shirt, a pair of black baggy jeans( which was the kind with chains attached, like the kind one would buy at hot topic) and a pair of Black combat boots. Tattooed on the front of his right hand in black and red was the word "Skitzopath". No one knew much about Gohlke's past, no one ever really did. He was sort of into the Occult and black magick, Satanism sort of stuff.

And last but not least, the other backseat passenger; Alex. He was about 5'5 and pretty thin as well. His hair was medium brown, and cut to about a little higher than shoulder length. He had a light tan, which was the result of moving back and forth in between his Mom in Vegas (which she was a big time Crystal Meth tweaker.) and his dad back in Ohio. He wore a pair of Black Baggy jeans, Black and white converse's and a Black button shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. He also wore a Jean jacket with a cloth picture of Jimi Hendrix playing his Guitar , pinned to the back of the jacket. The other two guys (even sometimes Couri) would despise him sometimes because he got all the foxy ladies. Thank you fucking Nasa.

A twilight sunset was begging to set down across the lake, making a stunning display of firey Orange red and yellow mirror off it's surface. It was getting late, and the four of them weren't even in Niagra Falls yet, despite driving for about 8 hours straight. They had all graduated from high school last week, at the age of 18. And so they decided to take a quick trip up to Canada, for 3 days of drinkin' and gambling (god bless them Hoosiers) Oz had followed the directions to a T. And to no avail it looked like they were in New England of Main or Illinois. Oz past an aging sign on the side of the road, it read:

SILENT HILL 1 MILE

" Silent Hill?" Oz said to himself puzzeled. " I never heard of Silent Hill before. It wasn't even on the fucking map."

" You probably took a wrong exit or something." Couri replied still looking out the window. From the back seat, Alex stirred in his sleep, let out a yawn and curled into a new position. Gohlke continued in his state of mental unconciousness with his eyes closed, while he listened to his CD player.

" I don't know man." Oz said concentrating on the road. " I remember we were on route 62 and then we were on this road somehow."

" Maybe we should turn around?" Couri asked craning her neck and letting it pop.

" No it's getting late." Oz replied tapping the digital green numbers on the radio. " Were only a mile away from this "Silent Hill". There might be a motel there that we could hole up in overnight."

" And then what?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

" We ask directions back to 62 obviously." He replied.

" And how exactly do we pay for a motel room?" She asked.

" Don't worry, my Mum gave me a charge card for emergency's." He replied. " And we could always write a check."

The Gremlin was now approaching a billboard advertising a place called " Lakeside Amusement park". It sounded like one of those good old amusement parks, like Coney Island. Not ran by corporation but independantly owned. Followed soon by that billboard was another sign like the previous, it read:

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL  
_" A good place to relax."_

Oz smirked at the sign and continued driving. He soon was on the outskirts of town. All that was around was a fast food joint, and some other buildings; a bar maybe, a general store. A sign on a post told him he was on Craig street, the bar was called Annie's grill .Inside people drank and played pool merrily, and outside people stood around and chatted, some sat on the ground or the hoods of their cars. Oz pulled the Gremlin up to the curb and called out to one of the bar patrons. He was pretty huge, like lumberjack huge. He wore a flannel shirt and blue jeans along with hiking boots. His hair was dark brown and he had a full grown in beard and moustache. In his right hand he clutched a bottle of Coors light, and talked and laughed heartily with a small group of people. Oz motioned over at him when he took notice.

" Hey buddy do you know where we can find a motel for the night?" Oz asked him as he walked up to the car.

" Ah reckon Norman's motel around the corner and down on Sanford street." He spoke in a drawl. " Just go left at Bachman, down Bachman road, and take a right on Sanford. It's the green building on your right, can't miss it."

" Thanks man." Oz nodded.

" No problem, say you kids aren't plannin' on stayin' here for a vacation?" He asked. " Cause' there are plenty better places for you to stay then Silent Hill."

" No we were heading up to Canada for the week end, and ended up here somehow." Oz replied toying with the throttle.

" Ah, so anyway what's yer name boy?" He asked.

" Oz." He replied. " And that's Couri, Gohlke and Alex." He mentioned pointing to each one in turn.

" The name's Henry Gibbons." He replied in turn offering his hand to shake. Oz accepted and shook it. " Say why don't you guys come in and get a drink?"

" Naw were too young." Oz replied shaking his head. " Besides were all pretty tired."

" Yah, Ah see that one in the back is pretty conked out." He said motioning to Alex with his beer bottle. " The drinkin' laws different here in Silent Hill though, so if you change your mind or still here by tommorow night you know where to find old Henry Gibbons."

" Well I think we might." Oz replied. They said their good byes and Oz drove off.

The sun had finally set when they had reached Norman's motel the sun had gone past the horizon and plunged the world into early night. The street lamps buzzed on attracting moths to their light, like a kid to a candy bar. Norman's Motel(or sometimes called the Haerby inn) Was a green building that wrapped around a small parking lot. The main office was on the corner, which also was connected to the owner's private home and garage. Oz pulled the Gremlin up to the curb and put her into park, but left the engine running. Alex was startled by the sudden stop and woke up groggily, Gohlke however was still in his state of mental meditation.

" Man where are we?" Alex asked rubbing his eyes. " Nova Scotia?"

" No where in a town called Silent Hill." Oz replied. " I think somewhere up northeast in the United States but I'm not sure."

" Why are we stopping here?' He asked.

" We're going to stay here for the night." Oz replied. " And then on the morning, ask for directions back to route 62 and get back on the road."

" Oh." Alex said, as Couri and Oz got out of the vehicle. Oz stretched his arms over his head, tired form the long haul. Couri did the same. He leaned his head in through the open driver's side window and told Alex to watch the car. Alex nodded back at him.

D-Ding!

The little brass bell over the office door rang as Couri and Oz walked in. The motel office was pretty plain, there was a coke machine in the corner, along with a wooden counter. Behind the counter was a board with hooks bearing room keys, a few of them missing. Norman Haerby the motel's owner and manager sat behind the counter. He was stout balding man with black rimmed glasses. Upon hearing the door bell's ding he looked up from his magazine, and saw Couri and Oz standing at the counter.

" Why hello." He spoke in a pleasant manner. " How may I help you?"

" We'd like to rent a room please." Oz said. " A double if possible."

" Ah indeed and how will you be paying for it?" He asked nodding.

" Do you accept American express?" Oz asked.

" Unfortunately no." He replied. " It's those damn computers. Anyway would you like to pay with a check?"

" Yeah sure." Oz replied taking a battered checkbook and pen from his pocket. " How much is that again?"

" 20 dollars a night." Norman replied. " For a double that is, say how long will you be staying?"

" Oh only one night." Oz replied writing down the amount. He finished his writing and ripped the check out handing it to Norman. " We got caught off track from route 62 somehow and ended up here. So we're gonna pack up and head out tommorow"

" Ah well it's a shame you can't stay with us." Norman said slipping the check into the cash register. He spun around on his stool and picked a key from the board. " Silent Hill is a very nice place, if you ever stay here again you should check out the Board walks."

" Well some guy named Henry Gibbons told us there's better places for us to stay in then Silent Hill." Oz said accepting the key from Norman. 

" Ah Gibbons that crazy fool!" Said Norman chuckling merrily. " He's one of the town fools along with that one old hag, Dahlia Gillespie."

" Dahlia Gillespie?" Couri piped up.

" Yes Dahlia Gillespie, she's the town loony." He replied. " Ever since her kid died in that fire 7 years ago."

" Shit." Oz said in awe.

" Yep ever since she hasn't recovered from it." He replied. " Goes around town preaching the day of reckoning and when the "Mother of god" will return. Samael or something like that bullshit, I don't really know. The police have been watching her, they think she might be involved with the local drug racket. But in my opinion it's all just rumors."

" Wow she really lost it, didn't she?" Oz said.

" Yes well, enjoy your room." Norman said. " It's room 308, say what was your name again?"

" Anthony Garcia, but my friends call me Oz." Oz replied.

" Oz…wow such a uncommon name." Norman said. " Well have a nice night."

Oz nodded and turned to leave. Couri and him got into the Gremlin and pulled into the parking lot, in front of their room; 308. There weren't many cars in the parking, but luckily they were right next to the ice machine. Oz got out of the Gremlin and popped open the trunk. Couri took the room key and unlocked the door, turning on the overhead fixture inside. Inside the Gremlin Alex had try to get Gohlke out of his coma, which was a bad idea.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR?!" Gohlke screamed in Alex's face.

" Dude we're staying here for the night." Alex replied. " I would've let you sleep but you would wake up and freak out that we weren't in the car."

" Oh…sorry." Gohlke said apologizing. Oz just smiled and lugged the heavy suitcase out of the trunk. He rolled it across the lot and put it inside the motel room, Gohlke and Alex went in ahead of him. 

Before going into retire for the night, Oz rolled up the Gremlin's windows and closed the trunk. Across the parking lot however a door opened up and out stepped a man in a gray business suit. Oz couldn't tell his facial features but he could tell he was white and carrying a black briefcase. He looked at Oz briefly and strolled on pulling the keys to a black 1996 Honda Civic out of his jacket pocket. He got inside his car, started the engine and took off into the night. Oz just shook his head and went inside the room closing the door behind him.

The room was okay, it had a bathroom and shower, two neatly folded beds (the sheets smelled like moth balls though) and a color TV with cable. There was this odd smell to the room, not unpleasent but odd. It smelled like fake rubber plants and metal or copper. Oz just ignored the smell.

Later that night as Oz shared his bed with Couri and Alex with Gohlke (Couri didn't trust Gohlke) he thought to himself.

__

" Pretty nice place, this Silent Hill"

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill: Darkness Rising

Foreword: Silent Hill and all Silent hill characters belong to Konami incorporated, however my characters: Alex, Mike, Couri and Oz belong to me. However they are based on real people so you can't use them. Blagh! :P  


****

Chapter 2: when shit hits the fan

The next morning the 4 of them woke up at god knows what time. Oz had set the alarm clock to go off at 9:30 but it didn't, hell it wasn't even ticking!

" That's odd." Oz said shaking the clock in his ear. " What happened to this thing?"

" Dude what happened to the electricity?" Alex asked clicking the power button on the TV. 

" It might've been knocked out." Gohlke suggested. " Which also explains why it's freezing in here."

" No it can't be freezing, the A/C isn't on." Oz said putting the silent alarm down back on the table. " I mean how can it be freezing in here when it's the middle of summer?"

" Well also consider the fact that it's snowing outside." Couri said looking out the window. " During might I add in the middle of summer."

" What?" Oz said going to the window. Alex and Gohlke joined him. Outside it was white with fog, so thick you could barely see a few feet in front of you. Oz could hardly make out the outline of the Gremlin in the fog. On top of that it was snowing, not heavily but lightly. When the snow falls, hit's the ground and disappears. Alex shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

" Man this is trippy." Alex said in disbelief. " I've seen some crazy stuff but man, snowing in the middle of June?"

" Well consider the fact that we're on a lake, so that explains the fog." Gohlke explained. " How ever the snow could either be lake effect or El Nino, I'm not sure."

" But Gohlke it's in the middle of fucking June for crying out loud!" Couri yelled. " There would be no fog or lake effect snow when it was 86 degrees yesterday!"

" Listen, let's just check out and get going." Oz said pulling on his clothes from yesterday. They all put their clothes on from yesterday* except Couri who had fallen asleep in her clothes, the guys wore shots to bed.) As they put their stuff back together, Couri headed out the door hugging her jacket around her.

" I'm going to go take a walk." She said. " I mean it is snowing in the summer, so it must look pretty outside."

" Right well where will you be?" Oz asked.

" I saw a park or courtyard behind the hotel." Couri explained. " So I'll be back there."

She closed the door behind her and walked out into the fog. Oz shook his head and zipped the suitcase up and lugged it outside. Gohlke opened the trunk lid for him as put the luggage in the back. With that he slammed the trunk lid down and dusted his hands off.

" The owner probably isn't up yet so we'll wait in the car." Oz said yanking open the driver's side door. " I mean damn it's freezing out here."

Just then a shrill scream pierced the silence hanging in the air.

" Where did that come from?!" Alex asked looking around wildly.

"Oh shit, Couri!" Gohlke said.

They ran across the parking lot and out onto the street. They turned and ran around the corner behind the motel where Couri went. It was a small park, with neatly trimmed hedges, benches and trees. Along with paved walkways. In the center of the whole deal was a stone fountain, which wasn't running right now. Couri sat next to the fountain, her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs holding herself. She was trembling and making small squeaking noises. Gohlke kneeled down next to her and shook her.

" Couri you okay?" He asked her. She said nothing, but kept on trembling and staring at the other side of the fountain. Oz walked over and nearly puked his guts out, Alex beat him to it as he vomited in a nearby bush. Lying on the pavement, in a pool of sickening crimson blood was the mangled form of the upped half of a human. It's mouth hung open in an eternal scream, it's skin was decaying to a tanned brown, it's eyes were gouged and bleeding. Oz shuddered and shook his head, as he noticed there was barbed wire wrapped around the corpse's neck, along a part of skin that was shredded and hanging loose. The lower half of the torso looked like it was gnawed away by some animal. Gohlke stood up to see what they were looking at.

" Dude what is-?" He asked, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the corpse. He then vomited in the bushes.

" This is some fucked up shit man!" Alex said shaking his head. " We gotta go to the police."

" Can't lines are down." Oz said snapping his cell phone shut.

" Well then what the hell do we do?" Alex asked. " What about Couri man? She's like in post-traumatic coma from seeing this. Look at her!"

" We'll go wake Mr. Haerby up." Oz said. " C'mon let's get Couri away form this."

As they were walking down the street Gohlke started analyzing the situation.

" Don't you find it weird that the corpse we just found looked like it had been decaying for a long while?" He said.

" So?" Oz started. "Someone could have dumped it there."

" Yeah but notice there were no foot prints, no blood trails." Gohlke explained. " There didn't even look like there was a sign of struggle."

" Ok so the killer presumably carried the corpse in a trash bag." Alex said, his arm around Couri guiding her down the street.

" No I doubt that, that corpse had barbwire wrapped around it. So the bag would've ripped." Gohlke explained.

" So what are you saying that it just dropped out of the sky?" Oz asked. They were coming up to the corner now.

" No but it couldn't have been lying there for a while." Gohlke replied. " The police would've found it by now."

" So then what are you implying?" Alex asked. " How can you really explain anything that is happening around in this town? The snow, the lack of people, the alarm clock not working, the power failure and that corpse?!"

" I don't know." Gohlke said as he held open the door to the office. They went inside, and Alex helped Couri sit down on the couch next to the front door. Oz called out form behind the counter;

" Mr. Haerby? Are you up?" He yelled out hoping his voice would float behind the partition into Mr. Haerby's apartment, no one or nothing stirred.

__

He's probably dead too like that corpse in the park.

Oz shook the notion out of his head and jumped over the counter, Gohlke followed suit. They walked around the partition and saw a thick trail of blood leading to behind the partition. Oz's eyes widened and he hurried around the partition to find a gruesome sight. The plain walls now had a new color, crimson red; The color of blood. It was smeared all around in handprints. And tacked on the wall with large railroad spikes through his fore head and wrist's, in the biblical Jesus Christ crucifiction pose was Norman Haerby; covered and soaked in blood. His eyes were gouged out and a weird symbol was carved in his forehead.

" God this time I might actually puke." Oz said barely holding it down.

" You do know what this means?" Alex asked as they hurried across the lot. This time Gohlke was carrying Couri draped over his shoulder, they didn't have time to move with her on her feet.

" Which is?" Oz asked pulling his car keys out of his hoodie.

" There's a serial killer or something on the loose." Alex said as he yanked open the side passenger's door on the Gremlin. The both got in and Gohlke got in the back letting Couri lie down with her head in his lap. She was still in shock from seeing the corpse next to the fountain.

" So what are we going to do?" Gohlke asked as Oz started the car.

" Go to the police station, then go to the hospital and get some help for Couri." Oz replied.

" But we don't even know where those places are, more or less if they even do exist." Alex stated.

" Don't worry I grabbed a map out of the Motel room." Oz replied holding up the folded sheet of sturdy paper. He turned the key.

The car didn't start, hell it didn't even make any noise. Not even it's protesting " Try and then give up" noise. All you could hear was the audible click of Oz turning the key.

" Shit not now." Oz said banging his head against the steering wheel. " Don't you do this to me you piece of junk."

Oz got very irritated and started turning the key rapidly and aggressively, almost breaking the steering column. After a minute he gave up.

" We're going to have to walk into town." Oz said with a shaky voice. " But we need a weapon in case that serial killer pops up."

Oz got out and popped open the back lid on the Gremlin. He searched around back and pulled out an emergency flare gun with one flare and loaded it. That's when he noticed the bag. It was one of those regular medium sized brown paper bags, fairly wrinkled. Oz hadn't seen this bag at all since they left Ohio. He picked it up and it was pretty heavy, so he took a look inside it.

Inside were two guns, a revolver and a pistol. They were _his_ guns as a matter of fact. The Revolver was a Smith and Wesson Model 66 chambered for .38 special, the other was a Browning High power chambered for 9mm. They were both loaded, but the strange thing was Oz had left them at home. He even remembered his Mum yelling at him to leave them at home. So how did they end up in his trunk? Oz shook his head and took the two guns out of the bag, he also found a box of ammo for each one in the bag. He stuffed the flare gun in his pocket and took a gun in each hand, weighing them out. Alex got out of the car and asked;

" Hey did you find anything?"

Oz nodded and tossed the revolver to Alex, he caught it in both hands and shook the hair out of his face to look at them. " Dude where did you get this?"

" I found it in the trunk along with this." He said holding up the browning hi power. " And some ammo." He tossed the box of .38's over to Alex. Alex caught the box and put it in his jacket pcoket, he tucked the revolver into his belt.

"Exactly why did you have guns in the Gremlin's trunk when you knew that border patrol was going to search us?" Gohlke asked getting out of the car. " Are you insane or something?"

" Listen man." Oz said holding his hands up in defense. " I haven't those guns up to until right now, hell they weren't even there last night."

" Listen whatever, let's just start walking." Alex said helping Gohlke pull Couri out of the backseat. Gohlke once again draped her over his shoulder and they walked out of the Haerby Inn's parking lot. On Sanford street they turned the corner onto Bachman road. Somewhere out into the mist Oz could sense something was watching them. But he shook the feeling off and kept walking.

On the corner of Bachman and Craig, they found something very peculiar. The cars that were in Annie's grill parking lot were still there from last night. There weren't even tire marks on the pavement.

" That's weird." Gohlke observed. " Why are the cars still here?"

" Probably they all got drunk and walked home." Oz said " Let's keep walking."

" No how did they all get drunk that much?" Gohlke said. " And look the front door is still open."

" Really?" Oz asked. He walked up to the open doorway and peered inside. It was empty relatively, but there were still full glasses of beer on the counter, pool sticks on the floor and on the tables. It was like they had just suddenly got up and left.

__

Or like Norman Haerby, they could be dead. Hanging by meat hooks in the Basement freezer.

Oz shook the thought out of his head. It couldn't be true. Unlike Norman there was no sign of a struggle. But then again there was that corpse in the park. He reached for the Browning tucked under his belt but pulled his hand away.

" Hey check this out." Alex said. He was holding up a small red portable radio. On of those cheap AM/FM radio's, that you could get at a dollar mart and would break in two days. It was emitting a weird whirring noise, hard to explain like a when a microphone touches a speaker. But it didn't have a high pitched sound but a low key groaning noise.

" Dude the lines are probably down so you can't hear anything on it." Gohlke explained.

" We should hold on to it, just incase the lines come back on line." Alex suggested pocketing it. " So maybe when the lines come back on we could find out what the hell is going on with the snow and the power failure."

Oz wasn't paying attention to Alex, but looking down Craig street to where they had driven into town. He still had that feeling of something watching them.

" He Oz, you okay?" Gohlke asked him. Oz nodded and took his attention off staring itno the mist., htye started walking again.

" So how do we get to the Police station?" Gohlke asked. Oz checked his map briefly.

" We keep going up Bachman road until we hit Bloch street, which is in old Silent Hill." He explained. " Then we go east on Bloch, and cross the bridge and then we're central Silent Hill. In central Silent Hill after we cross the bridge, the Police station is on the corner of Chrichton and Sagan."

" Chrichton, Sagan, Bloch, Bachman." Gohlke repeated to himself in deep thought. " Thse names they sound familiar but I don't know where."

" Well whatever." Alex said. " You'll figure it out eventually."

After a while of walking, they were walking through the intersection of Bradbury and Bachman, when Oz noticed something.

" Hey my watch isn't even working!" He said shaking it.

" Well we can't explain that so let's just keep going." Gohlke said, shifting Couri's weight on his shoulder. She was still trembling and making those squeaking noises. Then the radio in Alex's coat pocket started emitting static.

" The hell?" He said pulling out of his pocket and shaking it. " Hey I think the lines are back up or something."

" Really? Let me see." Oz said taking the radio from Alex.

From behind a newspaper machine not far down the street, something crimson and glistening padded into view. The 4 didn't even notice it.

" Well are you getting anything?" Gohlke asked, as Oz held the radio up to his ear trying to make sense of the static.

The thing moved stealthily out from behind the newspaper machine

" No not yet." He said adjusting the tuner. " I think this thing is broken Alex."

The thing started charging at them. Alex was the first to notice it.

" Dude what is it?" He said. He could make out the out of what looked like a fairly medium sized dog. It lunged at them revealing it self from the mist. Oz saw it first, it looked like the remains of a dog, but it was glistening in blood as if it were turned inside out. It's face was twisted up so bad it wasn't even dog like anymore. It's teeth were soaked in crimson red blood, and it's eyes were a firey red.

__

It's Cerberus.

Oz broke back into reality and jumped back, the same Alex and Gohlke did. The dog, wait on the thing landed on the ground and did a U turn down the street, as it charged at them again. Oz drew his Handgun as Alex drew his Revolver and they began firing at the beast.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

The 9mm and .38 rounds smacked into the creature with incredible force, and a sickening splat. The creature reeled back and fell on the ground writhing around in pain. It got back up shaking off the blows and charged at them again. Oz aimed and pulled the trigger,. The round tore into the beast's forehead and made it reel back hitting the ground, dead. Oz let out a breathe of relief and ejected the magazine from his gun checking it, there were 9 shots left.

" How many shots did you fire?" He asked Alex, as he pulled out for 9mm shells from his pocket and inserted them in the clip,

" Hold on lemme check." Alex said as he swung open the cylinder. " All of them I think." He tapped the empty shells out, they clinked to the ground. He then inserted new ones from his coat pocket.

" Gohlke you okay?" Oz asked as he reinserted the fresh clip.

" Yeah I'm fine but what I want to know is what that thing is." He replied pointing at the skinned dog.

" Who knows." Alex said as he swung the revolver's cylinder closed. " It could be some friggin' bio genetic freak dog that got loose into town somehow."

" Yeah well whatever it is, it's dead now." Oz said. " But there could be more of them, so Alex watch how much you shoot. And reload after every time you fire. How's Couri doing?"

" She's fine." Gohlke said checking her pulse. They started walking again.

" So do you think that's the thing that got that poor old sap in the park?" Alex asked as they continued to walk up Bachman road.

" No it's too small." Gohlke replied. " Something bigger got to that guy."

" Well shouldn't we take that thing to the police?" Alex asked.

" No it will be there when we come back." Gohlke said, shifting Couri's weight on his shoulder. " I don't think anyone is going to touch that thing."

" Don't you find it weird." Oz said. " That no one came outside when we started shooting?"

" Ok so maybe they're heavy sleepers." Gohlke said.

" No, those shots were pretty loud." Oz continued. " I think someone would have heard them."

" So what are you saying?" Alex asked. " That this place is deserted?"

" Maybe." Oz said. " I don't know how but maybe."

" Ok so how?" Gohlke asked as they reached the intersection of Bachman and Bloch, and started heading East. " That everyone just got up and left town? That they all just got up suddenly, left their belongings and vehicles, and walked straight out of town for no reason suddenly?"

" Could be Alien Abduction." Alex suggested.

" That's bullshit and you know it Alex." Gohlke said. " Even still how do you explain the two dead bodies we've found."

" They all could be dead." Oz said.

__

Yes all the homes filled with dead bodies, sitting at the dinner table, watching TV. Just dropped down dead suddenly and viciously like Norman Haerby and that guy in the park. And when the Forensic teams come in, they'll pile body bag upon body bag of dead people in the streets. Why they'll have to transport them out by the truckload.

Oz shook that thought out of his head as they reached the bridge. But they found and obstacle.

" Who the hell left it like that?" Alex asked looking at the raised bridge.

" I don't know, but we have to get across it someway." Oz said. " Let's go check out the control room."

" Dude if the power is out wouldn't the motors not start?" Gohlke asked.

" Well they could on separate generators." Oz said mindfully. " Or it could have a backup generator."

Gohlke shook his head as Alex and Oz climbed the steps into the control room. The room was small, and dusty. A table next to the door was littered with a TV, old stale half eaten candy bars and empty wrappers and magazines. Oz checked the control panel at the end of the room, scanning the front panel. He saw the switched labeled BRIDGE UP and another called BRIDGE DOWN. He hit the button labeled Bridge down. Nothing happened. A note on the control panel answered his question:

****

NOTICE!

In case of power failure please use the emergency backup generator located in the tool room under the control booth

" Hey go back outside and turn on the emergency power generator in the tool closet below." Oz said to Alex.

" HEY CHECK THAT OUT!" Gohlke yelled up to them pointing to the river. Oz and Alex looked out the window, seeing a person less sailboat float down the river lazily and past the bridge.

" Weird." Oz said watching the boat. Alex headed out the door and down the steps and a second later a generator roared to life. Oz slammed down the BRIDGE DOWN button and watched the bridge slowly lower.

__

Central Silent hill here we come.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill: Darkness rising

Foreword: Silent Hill and all Silent Hill characters are property of Konami inc.

****

Chapter 3: Central Silent Hell
    
    Oz peered in through the front glass doors of the police station, he couldn't see anyone inside.
    " Anyone inside?" Gohlke asked as he laid Couri down on a nearby bench. Oz shook his head and pulled the Browning out from his pocket.
    " Stand back." He said as he aimed for the lock. They all took a step back from the door
    BLAM BLAM
    The shots tore into the lock, dismantling it off on door. All there remained now was a smoking jagged hole. Oz walked over and yanked the door open freely. He stepped inside the quiet empty building as the mist slowly poured in.
    " Hello?" He called out, no one answered him back. The only things he could see in the room were a counter, a door on his right and left and behind the counter a wooden partition with glass on the top. Oz couldn't see through the glass but he had the odd feeling someone was watching him. He tried the door on his right and it was jammed, the knob wouldn't turn. He walked across the small lobby and tried the other door. It opened and Oz found himself in a smaller office. Behind him Alex and Gohlke carrying Couri yet again walked into the lobby. The office Oz had stepped into was small. There was a desk crowded with papers sitting in front of the window. Next to it sitting in front of the wall opposite the door was another desk with a typewriter and various folders and papers scattered across it, next to it was a metal with a glass front bookcase, containing volumes of jargon filled police text. Next to the door was a chalkboard, covered in markings related to a supposed local drug racket. Something about Dealer equals supplier and gibberish like that.
    It looked like some one had been there, lying on the floor in the middle of the room was a note written on a small piece of paper. It was one of those specialty note pad papers, the kind you could buy with a seal or something on it. This one had the Silent Hill Police department logo on it. A note was written on it in capital letters, it read;
    _Coroner seals called today,
    It appeared that in the autopsy that Det. Gucci died of a heart attack. However previous records showed that Gucci showed no signs of heart failure.
    _Oz was puzzeled by this, what did it mean? Obviously someone wanted him to find it, just like how he found his guns in the Gremlin even though he had left them at home. Alex walked up to him and read over his shoulder.
    " What's the purpose of this?" He asked reading the note.
    " It looked like one of their detectives died of a heart attack." Oz said flipping the paper over and finding nothing on the back. " And apparently he never showed signs of a history of heart attacks."
    " So what does it mean?" Gohlke asked walking into the room, he had left Couri lying on a bench in the lobby.
    " I don't know." Oz said scratching his head and looking at the note. " This board right here points to a investigation in the local drug racket. So maybe this Detective Gucci got in the way of the people pushing the drugs, and they killed him."
    " So wait how do you stimulate a heart attack?" Alex asked.
    " Well I think there is a drug for that." Oz replied. " I forgot it's name, either that or electric shock."
    The two noticed Gohlke was staring intently at the chalkboard.
    " What is it man?" Alex asked.
    " White Claudia." Golhlke replied.
    " White Claudia?" Oz asked. " What is that? Some sort of Goth Metal band?"
    " No it's a ceremonial plant." Gohlke replied. " Used in a lot of ceremonies said to revive the fallen angel Samael. It's not really my field of expertise on the occult, but I know a little about it."
    " Oh." Alex replied. " So what form does it come in?"
    " Oh it's manufactured the same way cocaine is." Gohlke replied. " Except in a ceremony you burn it like an incense. You could also pass it off as coke, and snort it without fatality. But from what I hear it's a hallucination stimulant, and it's very addicting. So basically if you give someone this White Claudia they would basically be under your command."
    Oz looked out the window into the fog, still not being able to see anything. But he still had that feeling of being watched. Alex walked over to the desk and pulled open a drawer searching it. He reached in and pulled out a box of 9mm's. He handed it to Oz.
    " Shame we can't find any .38's." He said placing the box in Oz's hand.
    " Your fine for right now." Oz replied putting the box in his pocket. " The box you have is 150 count, so you shouldn't worry as long as you don't fire like this is an action movie anymore."
    Gohlke picked up a set of keys off the counter and looked at the tag on them. He smirked.
    " What is it?" Oz asked him.
    " Wanna a ride outta here?" He asked holding up the keys, on it they were marked CAR 32.
    Outside the cop car wouldn't start. Just like Oz's Gremlin. Oz sighed and smacked his forehead against the steering wheel and sighed.
    " Well maybe there was a lightning storm." Alex said. " And a bolt hit all the cars and they died."
    " No, it's impossible." Gohlke said, shifting Couri's weight on his shoulder. " Even in a small town like this it's impossible."
    " So what do we do now?" Alex asked. " Were stuck all alone in this ghost town, with some pyscho maniac on the loose probably. And we've no way out of here."
    " No we could always hoof it." Oz said holding up the map. " Bachman road leads up to route 45, which leads over to another town called Brahms."
    " Sounds good." Gohlke said. " But hand me that shotgun."
    He pointed to the pump action sitting next to the seat. Oz pulled the keys out of the ignition, and reached down unlocking the 12 gauge from it's locking rack. He handed it to Gohlke, who accepted it and looked it over. He racked a shell into the gun, and nodded looking it over.
    " Sure you can handle that and carrying Couri?" Oz asked getting out of the cruiser. " Because if not we could always find a hacksaw and saw it off for you."
    " No I'll be able to handle it for now." He said as they started walking again. They were going to head across the bridge over to Bachman Road and hopefully get out of town.
    " So what model do you think that is Oz?" Alex asked eyeing the shotgun.
    " I think it's a Remmington 870." Oz said as they got to the foot of the bridge. " Mainly because of the design."
    " You think anyone is left in this town?" Gohlke asked.
    " I don't know." Oz replied as they set foot on the metal grating of the bridge. " But I keep getting this strange feeling something is watching us."
    Just then the small radio in Alex's pocket erupted with static. They all stopped on the middle of the bridge, as Alex pulled the device from his coat.
    " You think it's another one of those skinless dogs?" He asked looking at the radio.
    " The static sounds different though." Gohlke replied.
    Somewhere near the Old Silent Hill side of the bridge something was moving towards them. It was making a scraping sound, like a knife on steel. The thing started coming into view, and it was pretty big. The thing stood a good 7 feet tall, probably because of the weird pyramid shape on its head.
    _Or is that it's head?
    _The thing walked closer towards them and Oz could make out what it looked like. It wore a blood stained apron and black combat boots. The pyramid thing it wore on it's head was splattered in blood, as well as the knife it carried.
    " Holy shit check out that knife." Gohlke whispered in awe, He was right. It looked more like a sword more that a knife and it was covered in a smear of a copper stain. Which was dried blood. The creature stopped, and looked at them oddly. The trio looked back at it. An ear splitting shriek erupted from the cheap radio, making it rattle in the pocket of Alex's jacket. Oz turned to Alex wondering what the hell was going on.
    " Holy Shit." Gohlke said. He raised his shotgun racking a shell into the chamber and fired form the hip.
    BLAM!
    The gun jerked back in his hands from the recoil. Gohlke was pretty big so the recoil didn't knock him back as much. Oz looked back at the Pyramid head thing. He could see tiny pellets of shot imbedded in the bloodstained helmet. The thing never even flinched, as it kept moving towards them.
    " The hell!?" Gohlke screamed as he racked another round. He was finding it a bit hard to hold Couri up on his shoulder, while operating the pump on the shotgun. Oz and Alex readied their handguns as the thing got closer and closer towards them.
    " FIRE!" Oz shouted at Alex. They pulled the triggers on their weapons, the sounds of .38 specials and 9mm automatics rang out in the empty silence as they pumped round after round into the freak that stood before them. Sparks flew off the metal bloodstained helmet as round after round smacked into it. The thing stumbled back a bit. It looked hurt, seeing as blood started oozing from wounds in its abdomen. Oz and Alex absentmindedly continued pulling the triggers on their weapons, each resonating with a dry fire click. Gohlke had finally stopped fiddling with the pump on his shotgun and fired it at the creature.
    WHAM!
    The bloodstained helmet flew off and landed on the bridge with a metal thud. The thing stumbled back and landed on its back. Gohlke let Couri slide off his shoulder. She fell to the ground gently and landed on his side. Gohlke racked another shell into the chamber, the used shell fell to the metal bridge with a pop.
    " What are you doing man?" Alex asked as Gohlke approached the body.
    " Hang back I'm going to see who it is." Gohlke replied. The gun was tucked to his shoulder, the muzzle pointing to the ground S.W.A.T. style. He walked up to the body and examined the face that was now un-shrouded by the helmet. What he saw shocked Michael Gohlke, and would inevitably haunt his dreams forever.
    The unshaven face.
    The Black uncombed messy hair.
    The dark rings under his eyes.
    _It was like looking into a mirror. _Gohlke's mind pondered. The glassy eyes stared up into the white unforgiving skies. Gohlke dropped to his knees, gasping noises came from his throat. The shotgun clattered on the metal bridge beside him. From a few yards away, as Alex and Oz reloaded their weapons. They could see Gohlke grabbing a fistful of hair on both sides of his head, his head was lowered.
    And they could hear him crying.
    For the face of the creature with the gigantic knife, was none other than the face of Michael Gohlke himself.
    Sirens began playing, and their world went black.
    **_TO BE CONTINUED
    _**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Silent Hill: Darkness Rising

Chapter 4: Split up

__

I'm in…a diner?

At the moment this was what Michael Abraham Gohlke pondered in his head. His last name, for those of you who don't know is actually pronounced GOHL-KEY, which infact seems to be German. Who knows? But at this moment Gohlke was not worrying about how his name was pronounced but why the hell he was in a diner.

__

"Better then Silent Hill…"He thought to himself. _" Or am I still here?"_

Michael blinked and rubbed his eyes momentarily. He was still in the damn diner. It was nice little lunch counter deal, booth and stool seats upholstered by sickly red vinyl, a wood topped counter running along the length of the diner. At the other end of the room across form Michael was an old pinball machine, the letters and colors looking faded on it. Plate glass covered the front wall of the diner, with a door in the middle and a door on the end, which opened out into;

__

Oh shit…

Fog and lightly falling snow. Michael looked out the windows in dismay. _He _was still in Silent Hill.

" Hello Michael."

Gohlke spun around in his booth and looked to where the voice came from. His eyes locked with a figured sitting up on the lunch counter. He wore a Black Trenchcoat, his hair was dyed black and had an uncombed messy look to it, as well with his unshaven face.

" Oh hell no." Michael said out loud. At that second he had realized that was _himself _sitting on the counter. The same long trench coat from K-mart, the same messy hair and brooding unshaven scraggily facial hair. It was an exact mirror image of himself sitting on the counter. The "Gohlke clone" hopped off the counter grinning wildly. The chains on his pants jangled as his boots hit the ground. The imitator casually strolled over to him, still grinning wildly as if he saw something funny. Meanwhile the real Gohlke (or atleast that's what he assumed was going on) started backing up into his seat holding his palms out trying to ward himself off.

" Stay the fuck away from me." The Michael in the booth said in extremely shaking voice.

" Oh what are you going to do Mikey?" The imitation asked mockingly. " Throw a salt shaker at me?"

With a whoosh the imitation appeared in the booth seat across the table form the real Michael. The real Michael jolted in his seat but didn't move. Infact he couldn't move, it was as if he was glued to the cheap red vinyl.

" You know what your problem is Mikey?" The imitation asked. " Your too jumpy. Cigarette?"

As is magically a pack of lucky strikes appeared in the clones outstretch hand. One filtered tip poking out of the opening. Michael took one from the pack and snapped open his zippo lighter. As he struggled to keep his hand from trembling enough to light the damned thing. The imitator reached back and sharply slapped the zippo and cigarette out of Gohlkes hands. The lighter clattered to the tile floor and extinguished out as the fag rolled away under a table.

" Those are bad for you Mikey." The imitation said, mockingly wagging his finger back and forth. Michael just looked on in shock.

" W-where haven't I heard that b-before?" He asked shakily.

" No really they are." The clone said. " See?"

Suddenly the imitation puled open the flaps of his trenchcoat. Under the imitations chest was cut away. Michael could see the heart beating, and the lungs wheezing. He looked on in horror at the wet sticky sinew of the inside of the imitations chest, and noticed the black sticky tar coated thickly on the lungs. Michael nearly puked his guts out. 

Still grinning the clone pulled the trenchcoat shut and picked up the lighter off the floor, he handed it back to Michael. Michael finally got up the gull to ask the inevitable question.

" What the hell are you?" He asked.

" I'm you." The imitation Michael replied. " I'm everything bad about you, your inner demons, your bad habits, your sins. I am here to torment you, I am YOUR hell Michael Abraham Gohlke."

Michael ran both hands through his hair, taking it all in.

" You don't like it here, do you Michael?" The imitation asked. 

Michael shook his head no. 

" Oh really? Well I thought you would obviously love it." The clone replied. " It's hell, your own personal hell my friend; custom tailored for you."

" I fucking want out." Michael said. " And I want out now."

" Well sorry no can do." The imitation replied with. " The law in Silent Hill states no one is to leave until they are punished for their sins. Or in other cases are reprimanded."

" So your saying I can't leave until I'm punished or reprimanded?" Gohlke asked his imitation. " How do I get reprimanded?"

" If you do me a favor." The clone said. " I'll gladly reprimand you and let you out."

" Name it." Michael said.

" Your friends, Alex and Oz." The imitation began. " They've no more purpose in this town, and also they aren't schedule to be punished. So they are incognito and thus a jeopardy to the mission."

" What mission?" Gohlke asked wearily.

" That is of no importance to you!" The imitation spoke sharply. " but they are a danger to this town's mission and they must be eliminated."

" But they're just some blokes." Michael said. " They pose no danger to an entire town."

" Do not ask questions." The imitation commanded. " They are bound to wander the town for they have no use and pose a threat to the rebirth. Mikey you must kill them."

" What?!" Michael asked.

" You don't like it here do you? And got you here in the first place? That Oz." The mimic said. " Wouldn't you like revenge? I mean it was Alex's fault too."

" Well yeah I guess I could kill them." Michael said as if he was under a dreamy trance grip that would not let go. " But what about Couri?"

" Don't worry." The imitation replied winking. " She's in good hands. She's safe."

" But how will I kill them?" Gohlke asked. " They have guns."

" Take this then if you must." The clone said dropping a large object on the table. It was an IMI Uzi 9mm submachine gun, fully loaded. He also took out 3 more magazines for the gun.

" Where do I find them?" Michael asked cradling the gun in his arms and looking at it in awe.

" Follow the smoke."

Michael looked up, but found his imitation was gone, nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the plate glass windows, and despite the fog and tall buildings. He could see a thin column of smoke rising up into the sky. It looked like chimney smoke.

However a block over on Bloch street, Alex and Oz found a message.

They had both woken up sitting on a bus stop bench. It was still foggy and snowing. Their guns were clutched in their hands. Alex blinked and rubbed his eyes. What the hell had happened on the bridge? How did they end up here? He noticed Oz get up and stretch.

" You okay?" Alex asked him. Oz nodded yawning.

" Where's Gohlke and Couri?" He asked back.

" I don't know man." Alex said shaking his head. " I don't fucking know."

Oz shook his head and looked to his right, and that's when he saw it. The message that is. It was scrawled in blood on the pavement. Ominously it beckoned them. In the glistening crimson blood it read;

**__**

Follow the smoke

Oz's eyes shot up to the sky as if on cue automatically. It was as if a magnet had pulled him towards it. And through the fog and over the tops of buildings, Oz could see a thin column of smoke rising up into the sky towards the northwest.


End file.
